A Sensible Relationship
by TigerStriper
Summary: A glimpse into Cyborgs thoughts when he finds Beast Boy and Raven canoodling on the couch.


A/N: Funny story about this. It started just as like a rant in my scrap work. And then somewhere down the line I decided that it would make a good addition to WYLM. But then that didn't work out so now it's a short, poorly written, not even a thousand word one-shot. Yay. Also it's rated T for some adult language.

Disclaimer: I, TigerStriper, totally own Teen Titans… What? NO! of course I don't! Seriously guys this is getting really old…

A Sensible Relationship

Victor liked to think himself a simple Cyborg. He was not picky or refined, he was content with the small things in life, and he didn't need much more in life than his friends, the T-Car, and a good, brilliantly cooked steak.

However, he was also a practical Cyborg, and so he liked to at least make the request that things in life made sense. He didn't find that to be to much to ask from life, but apparently he was wrong.

Because this didn't make any fucking sense at all.

Nothing about the image in front of him had any form of logical revenue to back it up. If he didn't know better he could of sworn he was dreaming, although he doubted he could even dream something so radical and strange. The two of them sat on the couches end cuddled up to one another, Raven leaning against the arm post while her partners eyes were vacantly glued onto the T.V. Even if they were practically ignoring each other, she focused on her book, and him on his movie, they still managed to look sickly sweetened with love.

He almost had to avert his eyes. It wasn't that he had any issue with their slight public displays of affection, he had seen far worse from his team's esteemed leader and his bubbly and bodacious extra terrestrial girlfriend. But they made sense. When he thought about it he could clearly understand how their relationship came to be; it was love at first sight, he watched them awkwardly pining for each other for years. In fact he could even go far enough to say that it wouldn't make sense if they weren't together.

However he could not seem to figure out how his two best friends came to be in such an intimate relationship. How could the two be in such a deep state of love? They didn't even like each other.

He tried to recall his memory, find a time where there was anything between them that could be seen as the blossoming of love. But again his memory drew a blank. All he knew was that for years Garfield was the bane of Raven's existence, and she didn't exactly fit the part of his perky partner in crime.

And what did they have in common?

She was the daughter of an intergalactic super demon and he was the green product of an ambitious safari mishap. Sure they both shared and indifference to meat, him being the chromatically challenged spokesperson for animal rights and her coming from a realm of pacifistic monks. But even then she wouldn't go near his tofu bacon and he wouldn't even tolerate the cream she put in her coffee.

And yes they both shared a love of crime fighting. Although he was most certain that their motives couldn't be more different. Beast boy was the incarnation of a little boy trying to make up for all the injustice that had been bestowed upon him, but more importantly Garfield found himself enthralled in heroism just for the sake of proving to have any sort of self worth. Raven on the other hand was trying to make up for her the sins of her father and more importantly the future sins that she was convinced would one day spiral out of her as the demon she truly was.

The only conclusion that Cyborg could draw was that it was the old cliche opposites attract. But even opposites need some common ground. After all two people can't be in a relationship if they don't have any common interests to talk about or any mutually fun activities they can share. A relationship with out that would just result in two people hanging out by themselves.

Cyborg looked up at his friends again. Yes. that is exactly what they were doing. They were living totally separate, unrelated lives. Just very, very close together.

He sighed. maybe he would never know why the demon spawn and the genetic monstrosity were so mesmerized with each other. Maybe he didn't want to. He decided instead to head to the hanger and polish up his baby. And who knows, maybe if install some new upgrades. Some might have called the obsession his automobile crazy. But he didn't mind. Because the attraction made sense, he knew exactly why the T-Car would always be his favorite. Because that was a Sensible relationship.


End file.
